


Not Lying

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets dosed with truth serum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I've written but it was a thought I had that I needed to get out.

Harrison didn't know what they had been hit with until the symptoms had become obvious. Compound 47G, created by StarLabs as an advanced truth serum for the military. The project was scrapped, not because it didn't work but because it worked a little too well. People affected by 47G not only tell the truth but are compelled to speak, causing them to volunteer information without prompting. This was a problem. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and himself were all exposed. Luckily people with a metabolism like Barrys burned through it in little to no time at all. Couldn't have him running around spouting all his secrets.

Cisco and Caitlin had been going off for hours now. He had long since tuned them out. Each asking each other questions, rambling off little secrets, Caitlin admitting her crush on Barry as if we didn't know, nothing important. Not until Caitlin asked about Cisco making the cold gun did he really pay attention.

"Look I told you before I didn't know what kind of person Barry was. If he turned out to be bad... The power he has.. It was better to have a contingency plan just in case. Power like that shouldn't go unchecked. I understand why you all felt betrayed but I believed it was the right thing to do... I understand everybody anger about it.. Except Dr Wells."

They both zeroed in on him. Damn. He had hoped they would avoid this particular train of thought. He steeled himself in preparation for an interrogation.

"Why were you so angry Dr Wells?" Cisco asked.

Harrison sighed and spoke. "Because you built a weapon specifically designed to cause Barry harm." 

Cisco huffed. "I know that, but you were... You looked like if you could get out of that chair you would have tried to hurt me.."

"Cisco!" Caitlin hissed.

Harrison held up is hand to stop her. "I wouldn't need to get out of the chair to hurt you. If I truly wished to harm you I could have done it from the chair. I was angry but no, I had no real desire to cause you harm." 

Harrison could see the gears of Ciscos mind turning. He knew what question would come next.

"Can you get out of that chair?" 

The two of them and Barry, who had remained a silent observer, watched him carefully. He sighed.

"Yes and no. You really should be more specific if you are going to interrogate me. Of course I get out of the chair. I have to bathe and sleep just like anyone else."

Cisco rephrased. "Are you physically capable of getting up and walking around?" 

"No I am not" Not without blowing my cover.

"Were you affected by 47G?"

"Yes."

"Are you carefully phrasing your responses so that you can lie by telling the truth?"

"No."

"Why are you not talking as much as Caitlin and I?"

"Because I have no secrets to tell you."

"If you have no secrets to tell then why were you so angry with me about the gun!?" Cisco yelled in frustration.

"I was that angry because I care for Barrys safety. I care about him and you got him hurt."

"We all care about Barrys safety. But you seem to care about him more than us." 

"No offense to either of you but yes. I do care about him more, more than anything."

Cisco gaped. "You? You are–"

Suddenly a blushing Barry stood between them. "That's enough Cisco. Leave him alone. Just leave. Don't come back till that shit has warn off."

"You have no right to kick me out." Cisco stated.

He and Barry stared at each other, neither backing down, until Caitlin came and grabbed hold of him, dragging him out of the room.

Barry let out a sigh of relief and then knelt down in front of Harrison.

"You okay?" He asked, face still flushed.

Harrison smiled. "Of course I am. I'm just sorry you had to sit through that."

"So everything you said... You were telling the truth right? You...care about me?... You have feelings for me?"

"Oh Barry, I thought you would have noticed by now. I couldn't even begin to describe all the feelings I have for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make Harrison tricky in this. Was he even affected? Or is he just crafty like that. What's a lie and what's the truth. Idk. Hope you liked it.


End file.
